


If We Go We Go Together

by Go0se



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 5 Times, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, But nothing that changes those stated above, Complicated Relationships, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Falling In Love, Pining Caleb Widogast (which frankly is just 'Caleb Widogast'), Pining Nott Comma The Brave (Critical Role), Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go0se/pseuds/Go0se
Summary: They're both grown adults, allies and friends, who'd been through horrific circumstances together. It was natural, both of them reasoned, that they'd seek each other out for comfort. They didn't really talk about it.Over time, comfort changed into something both softer and more heated, and then changed again, kept growing like a fire fed on their day to day existence, insistently bright and warming them and impossible to ignore. They still didn't really talk about it.Five times Nott and Caleb had sex.
Relationships: Nott/Caleb Widogast, Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	If We Go We Go Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally called "Fully Capable", after that thing Sam said about Nott's crush in the episode 88 Talks Machina, but then I was like, no, I can do better. Title is inspired by [this art set](https://www.instagram.com/p/BxiL7XUAsEC/) by Daniel Danger (who incidentally has an excellent name,), which I saw on Instagram a million years ago.  
> I realize this is the second fic I have where the baseline is just "people have sex in different situations", but, listen,, _listen,_.  
> Additional warnings will be updated chapter by chapter. In this first one:  
> -Unsafe sex practices, both in terms of not using birth control methods & in terms of like, hygiene. (Always! Wash your hands! Before sex! Always!!)  
> -In this one and throughout: (slightly complex) infidelity warning, what with the whole situation.  
> 

They’d been traveling for half a day. The countryside surrounding Zadash was mostly unmarred by the city's expansion, rolling hills of pale green grass and smatterings of wildlflowers here and there. The wind wasn't as bitter as it could've been. Overall it was a beautiful day, and Caleb might have genuinely enjoyed the trip in different circumstances. The rest of the strange group they’d found themselves in trailed ahead of them, two on horseback as well and three riding in the squeaky cart.

He and Nott were riding together, of course. She had taken to trying to cloudgaze, tipping her head back into Caleb's shallow chest.  
Her back was a comforting weight, and a good protective charm against the bite of the wind. Their positions also gave him a view clear down her shirt. Caleb had helped her unwind the many dirty bandages from around her torso before they had left the inn, since she'd shared that it was nearly hurting her to breathe. Now she was wearing her cloak and her tunic, and that was all. Caleb didn't stare, but, there were only so many things to hold one’s attention in the middle of travel. Eventually one got ideas.

  
After he asked, she blinked at him a few times, refocusing her gaze from the sky to his face and going cross-eyed in the process. "Really?"  
Caleb felt his face warming; it must've been obvious even under the unkempt beard and all the mud. His heart skipped a couple eager beats. Still, he hurried to offer reassurance. “If, you know, if you don’t want to, we can go over changes to Spider Eyes?" Talking scams always made the time go faster for them. “Or I can make Frumpkin dance or, um. Something.” From his perch on Caleb’s shoulders, his cat gave an affirmative _mrrp_ , watching for any strange folk following behind them on the road.

He didn't believe his reassurances would be necessary though. Even while he capitulated, she was blushing too, the green of her cheeks growing richer and darker.  
Nott waited until he'd finished talking. Then she bit her lip-- he quashed an instinctive urge of _please don’t, you’ll hurt yourself--_ and, still cross-eyed, she nodded. “Thank you, Caleb. I think... yes, please. I can’t say I’ve ever done it on a horse before,” she added, and grinned mischievously.

Caleb nodded. He wanted very much to lean over and kiss her properly, but the positioning would be complicated, and though he was sure W.C. had enough sense to stay on the path he couldn’t guarantee the horse would keep their careful distance behind the others if he neglected the reins.  
Instead Caleb just smiled into her cloak's hood. "Can't say I have either. It'll be educational," he murmured, and Nott snickered, her long ears perking forwards.  
  


The logistics took them a moment. Nott rearranged her legs on the saddle so she wouldn’t get a cramp, and they shifted Caleb’s backpack and bedroll in front of her so she’d have something to lean on and cover if anyone else decided to look back. When she'd settled, Caleb gently nudged her back as a silent question. She nodded; he pressed his face to her cloak again, smiling, and then as an afterhought tugged it down around her shoulders. A few strands of her long hair flickered across his face, smelling like sweat and whiskey which absolutely should not have been endearing to him but had absolitely became so. He kissed the joint of her ear where it disappeared under her bandages.

At the same time he slid his hand around her waist, under her cloak. He started smoothing circles on her mid-thigh, above her pants. When she relaxed into his touches, he shifted his hand and slid it inside her clothes instead, cupping his palm over her pubic bone.  
Nott tilted her hips into his touch, with a muffled groan.  
Caleb kissed her ears again, the soft spot just beside her skull where she got ticklish and prone to blushing emerald, and the apple of her cheekbone where he could reach it. He started moving his fingers in quick, firm patterns over her undershorts, stroking with his thumb, and smiling a little to himself when her next groan was louder and her skinny hips jerked forwards into his hand.

It was something of an undertaking, with his concentration split three ways-- directing the horse, watching ahead of them both for any sign of danger and to keep track of the group, and pleasuring his partner. But he’d always been good at multitasking.

She’d came twice, her back curving like a bowstring, before she reached down and took his wrist. He stilled immediately, and they both just breathed for a moment.

Caleb's other hand must've tightened reflexively, because W.C. shied and then stopped walking, huffing out clouds of steam into the air.

Nott exhaled finally. " _Whew_ ," she said, her scratchy voice slightly higher than normal. "Man."

"Good?" Caleb asked, surprising himself with how his accent had thickened. Though truthfully, not _that_ surprised. His face must have been bright enough to serve as a beacon for miles around; and he’d been hard for ten minutes (and twenty-three seconds, twenty-four--), enough that Nott could almost certainly feel him through both their clothes. With both his feet on WC’s stirrups, it was a bit uncomfortable, but wasn’t _too_ much problem.

"Yeah," she replied, tilting her head back Caleb's chest again so their eyes met. Her tea-saucer pupils were round and warm, and Caleb felt his heart skip again.  
She cleared her throat. "D'you, um. D'you want me to help you with that?" She asked, gesturing vaguely. "It seems like it'd be pretty uncomfortable."

Ah. Absolute certainty, then. Caleb swallowed his immediate _yes, please._ "I think, ah, that might require too much explanation for those other fuckers up there," he regretfully. There was no way he'd be able to mind their direction with Nott... helping him. Despite his own desires, they really couldn't afford to fall behind. They were too out in the open already. 

"Of course, you're right." Nott said even as he spoke, nodding understandingly.

Then a hunted sort of look dawned in her eye. She spent a moment re-arranging her tunic over her bandaged claws and pulling her cloak's hood over her face once more.  
On Caleb's own shoulders, Frumpkin resettled too, lamplight eyes skittering from shadow to shadow. Caleb itched at his beard, paranoia tensing again.

  
He would likely see to himself later, when the entire group had pulled off to the side of the hardpack for the evening and he could excuse himself off into the woods, to jerk off with a tree at his back as quickly as he could. He'd remember Nott's sounds and the softness of her hair, and think of her smell on his palm rather than his own filth, and breathe the cold air in like a benediction.  
Ignoring how warm he'd felt at the thought, for right then, Caleb nodded up ahead at the others. “Come on, let’s catch up before they think we got eaten.”  
Nott made an affirming noise, still preoccupied with setting her various layers to rights.

  
After he'd clicked his tongue at W.C., which the horse perked up at and quickly set off on a walk, she shot him a side-along glance. "Maybe we could try that next time."  
"Hm?" Caleb had been distracted by a passing crow; his attention refocused on his goblin friend. "Sorry, what was that?"  
A grin flickered on her face. "Well, y'know. Eating _something._ ”

Surprised, Caleb laughed out loud, and Nott beamed proudly. For a moment everything was simple.

  
~

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw you have this really intimate moment but you're in the middle of abandoned overgrown fields maybe fourty feet behind a bunch of near-strangers and also on a horse
> 
> Posting this hours before episode 95 starts, which will hopefully not reveal itself to be horrible ironic on hindsight!  
> Thank you to Kit Kat, for helping me edit and listening patiently to my handwaving.
> 
> If the person who posted that anonymous fic in the tag on Feb. 4th reads this: I hope you know that I hate you, specifically.


End file.
